I'm With You
by Toshi-Chan Nya
Summary: I hear the song "I'm With You, By Avril Lavigne and I immedeately thought of Bulma and Vegeta. This idea popped into my head so I went with it. SOME swearing! V/B


**Disclaimer:** **I do not own DBZ or any of its characters, nor do I own "I'm With You"; That belongs to the wonderful Avril Lavigne!**

**A/N:**** ok guys, this is my first V/B fic as well as my first song fic, so maybe it won't be very good, but maybe it will, I'll need your reviews, and be honest now! :) I got the idea for this fic from listening to the songs on my sister's friend's Avril Lavigne CD, I felt that this would be good to relate to Bulma!   BTW: ''=Bulma's lil voice/Vegeta's thoughts and these, **=Bulma!**

I'm With You 

****

It's a Dark and Stormy day; the rain pummels Bulma as she quickly storms out of C.C. and down the sidewalk, deeper into town. As she walks, Bulma begins to think of what just happened. They had had a fight again, her and Yamcha, this time it wasn't very pretty. Bulma had caught Yamcha cheating on her again, she slapped him, called him a worthless bastard, and stormed out without even waiting for an apology this time. As she turned a corner and was walking amongst tall buildings and thousands of people holding up umbrellas, a little voice inside her head interrupted her thinking. 'Why didn't you take the car this time?' it said, and Bulma replied to it mentally. *Screw the damn car! In this mood, I'd probably get in an accident anyway; then that bastard will spend the weeks I'm in the hospital with me!* 'But, You know you won't get very far walking, your WAY out of shape!' *Does it look like I care right now? I'm just doing anything to get away from that damn house!* 'And where do you think your going to go?' *I don't know!!!! I just want to be away from Yamcha and think!* 

While Bulma was Mentally arguing with herself, she didn't even notice the person who was flying above her. This person had been sitting upon the roof of C.C., watching the clouds and listening to Bulma and Yamcha's fighting. Usually he never cared, but when he heard the front door slam shut and looked over to see Bulma running away with rage glowing about her, he decided to follow her. Now, he flies silently over her head, watching out for her like a guardian angel. He does not know what force is driving him to follow and watch over her, but he can't fight it, something inside him is controlling his actions; all he can do is obey. He figured, however, that he would not allow his presence to be known until after the sun had set; at least he would save some of his pride then.

        When Bulma finally snapped out of her thoughts, she found herself on a bridge, over the ocean; the very peaceful ocean, her life-long companion. Bulma stopped at the bridge, the crystal-blue water shimmering as the rain poured into it; the calmness of the water caused Bulma to forget all about her anger. Suddenly, she felt depressed, lonely, and cold; she wished she hadn't walked so far from home in a tank top and shorts now. Bulma looked around, trying to figure out where she was, but it was hopeless since the sun set about an hour ago and darkness was all around her. Bulma began to hope that someone came after her, she felt so alone. Bulma would have been overjoyed even if Vegeta came to rescue her!

I'm Standing on a bridge   
I'm waitin in the dark   
I thought that you'd be here by now   
Theres nothing but the rain   
No footsteps on the ground   
I'm listening but theres no sound

Isn't anyone tryin to find me?   
Won't somebody come take me home   
It's a damn cold night   
Trying to figure out this life   
Wont you take me by the hand   
take me somewhere new   
I dont know who you are   
but I... I'm with you

          He landed on one of the slick bars that went across the top of the bridge as he watched her, wondering what was going through her mind; isn't she cold? He watched Bulma while he waited for the sun to go down, even if it was raining, the clouds didn't make it dark enough. 'soon, soon I will go down to her. I wish I could allow her to see me, but I wouldn't want to embarrass myself! DAMNIT! I hate these feelings!' The man silently thought to himself. Sure enough, as soon as darkness had fallen he landed at the beginning of the bridge, but he didn't move. It was as if he was deciding if he should or shouldn't go to her; or what to say, if he should say anything at all! Finally He walked up to her, luckily she wasn't in any of the streetlights, preferring the darkness rather than the light; He stopped about 5 feet from her and just starred; He wondered how to get her attention, but he didn't have to, her '6th sense' told her that someone or something was near her.

          Bulma turned to see a man, shrowded in darkness, standing before her. She couldn't make out many features, other than he was heavily built and muscular. Had Bulma's brain been working properly, she would have known who it was when she saw the hair, but she was in a very depressed state, and it numbed any logical sense she might have had. She starred at the man, looking him over for any hostile intentions. Bulma soon lost any care about whether this man was good or bad, as she started to slowly walk over to him, almost hesitating. When she got to him, her eyes filled with tears at the thought that this might not be real; at the thought that she was still alone. Bulma flung herself at him, making sure he was real. When she hit a solid body, she clung to it and cried her eyes out.

im looking for a place   
searching for a face   
is anybody here i know   
cause nothings going right   
and everythigns a mess   
and no one likes to be alone

Isn't anyone tryin to find me?   
Won't somebody come take me home   
It's a damn cold night   
Trying to figure out this life   
Wont you take me by the hand   
take me somewhere new   
I dont know who you are   
but I... I'm with you

The man looked down at Bulma, who had wrapped her arms around his waist and was clinging to him for dear life. He could feel her shivering, and she was getting him wet; tho he didn't mind. He scooped Bulma up into his arms and let her cry onto him. He stood there, again questioning his actions, but again the urge won as he levitated into the air and flew just above the height of the bridge, into the night. 

As they were flying, Bulma quieted down her crying. She felt warm and secure in this man's arms, she hoped she would never leave, and she began to believe this was all a dream, one she never wanted to wake from. Still, she had no idea who he was, and she didn't care, she was safe, and that was all that mattered to her. The rain was also clearing up, she could see through the clouds in places; see the stars and even the moon shown through a bit. 

Finally, The man landed, he tried to set Bulma down, but she was hesitant about leaving his arms. He had landed in a forest clearing somewhere and he felt that it was quiet and peaceful enough to stay. He made sure that he was covered in shadow, and that he could see her face in the moonlight. He wanted to see her beautiful blue eyes, and what he saw hurt him, like an arrow through his heart. The pain that she was feeling shown plainly through her eyes. And The man was suddenly angry at Yamcha for doing this to her; he didn't understand his anger, for he had never cared about how Yamcha treated her, he even teased and taunted her about it! Suddenly Bulma started crying again, her feelings were so confused and jumbled inside her head, and in her emotion war, depression was winning, as it most often does. All the man could do was hold her and try to stop her crying once again. Finally he dared to speak to her, "hush, its alright now. I'm here you shouldn't cry, there's nothing for you to fear from me." 

Bulma looked up from his chest, trying to see his face in the darkness. She thought his voice sounded familiar, but she couldn't tell who. *Vegeta? No it couldn't be, that wouldn't be him, no I'm just going crazy, that can't be him! Oooooh I wish I could think clearly, all I can think about is Yamcha, and how I hate his fucking ass!* she thought as she looked up at him confused. 

oh why is everything so confusing   
maybe I'm just out of my mind   
yea yea yea

It's a damn cold night   
Trying to figure out this life   
Wont you take me by the hand   
take me somewhere new   
I dont know who you are   
but I... I'm with you

The Man looked into Bulma's watery blue eyes; he noticed the confusion in them, and wondered if he should reveal himself. He had to wonder tho, 'Does she suspect who I am? What if she knows? What if she doesn't want me here??' The man suddenly felt nervous for the first time in his life, not nervous fear, but the emotion. He tried to step back, she was so close to him, but he couldn't his feet were stuck to the ground like he was in a zillion times the earth's gravity! He couldn't move!

          "Who are you?" Bulma sob-whispered quietly, still trying to make out the man's face. She noticed a difference in his appearance now; he looked unsure, and she saw him twitch when he tried to back away from her. "It's alright, I just want to know who my hero is…" She looked at him hopefully.

          The man seemed to calm down a bit. 'She called me her hero? Maybe she won't be upset about who I am, but…..how can I present myself to her?!' He thought to himself. He watched a look of hope wash over the depression on her face, and wondered if showing himself wouldn't be a bad idea after all…. But how? How should he tell her who he is? As he starred into her eyes, he noted that she was trying her hardest to make him out, and that it was straining her to do so. A small smile crept over him as he nodded slightly and stepped away from her and into the moonlight.

          "Vegeta?" Bulma almost whispered inaudibly. *Vegeta is the man who has been making me feel so safe and secure, and who gave me a warm feeling all over when I was alone and cold?* she thought puzzled. Suddenly Bulma blushed at the thought of why he was out here. had he followed her in the rain? Did he really care for her? Finally she decided that she didn't care who he was, it didn't matter that this man was Vegeta, the one who always yelled at her and ordered her around; the one who was always taunting her when she was sad or angry, or both! Bulma smiled and walked over to him again, hugging him warmly. She thought, *wait, do I love him? I mean he's been pretty mean to me, but now he suddenly changes….Does he love me?! GAH! Why is everything so damn confusing lately?! I wish he'd do something more than stand there, he's so hard to read!*

          Vegeta Looked surprised as Bulma walked over and embraced him. Wasn't this what he was expecting? Or was this what he was hoping for? Why does he care anyway? These questions were all racing through Vegeta's mind; he couldn't help but smile as he saw the thankful look of happiness on Bulma's face though. Vegeta finally, returned the hug. He didn't understand these feelings inside of him, but he understood that he enjoyed this interaction with Bulma and the joy it gave her. When Bulma backed up in his arms to look at him, Vegeta smiled; no longer was her face, lost or confused; depressed or angry; it was happy, and he caused it!  This knowledge somehow made him even more amused, maybe she felt the same feelings inside of her as he did?

      Bulma didn't understand her sudden affection for him, but she knew that she didn't hate Vegeta, she loved him, every bit of him! He had saved her from her feelings, made her forget all about Yamcha, and he had filled her body with joy again. Bulma looked deep into Vegeta's eyes, searching for his feelings. The deeper she looked, the more irrisistable the feeling was to kiss him, and she couldn't pull her glance away from him. She wrapped her arms around Vegeta's neck and locked him into a passionate kiss. *Such a perfect place... The forest.... Under the moonlight...*

      Vegeta's eyes nearly bugged out of his head while his mind raced. It was very unexpecxted and random of Bulma to make this move; But Vegeta couldn't say he didn't like it, nor could her resist returning the favor. He slowly closed his eyes and let his feelings control him. His arms slowly slipped around Bulma's waist as he pulled her closer to himself as he returned her kiss. He knew Bulma was pleased by his reaction, for she smiled against his lips as he moved. Slowly they parted and gazed lovingly into each others eyes.

      "I…love you Vegeta" Bulma said hesitantly.

      "I figured you did,* Vegeta replied with a smirk; his head was trying to force him to say it back. He looked into her eyes, a hint of hurt was now present and he regretted his words, but he gritted his teeth and continued, "and……I…love you…."  It wasn't that hard, but he had never expressed himself to anyone before; it felt awkward. He didn't really like it but he had recovered his mistake and she beamed once again. Suddenly, he picked her up and levitated off the ground, it was way past midnight and the sky was already growing lighter. "Shall I take you home now?" He asked.

      "Yes, home would be nice, thank you Vegeta" Bulma replied with a small smile as she blushed slightly. Vegeta nodded his head as he began to rise into the air even more. Soon Bulma was flying towards her beloved Capsule Corp. home, in the arms of the man she truly loved; and the one she knew actually cared for her.

  
Take me by the hand   
take me somewhere new   
I dont know who you are   
but I... I'm with you  
I'm with you  
  
Take me by the hand   
take me somewhere new   
I dont know who you are   
but I... I'm with you  
I'm with you  
I'm with you...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Well, There ya go! Sorry if the romance bit was kinda corny, my romance writing skills are a bit rusty, I hardly ever write romance because of that, but I do need the practice…oh well please Review and tell me if you like my Song fic! I have other songs that I feel relates to the DBZ characters, but I won't write em if I didn't do well on this one….oh well! Byers!


End file.
